A new horizon: this is my life now and I like it
by Keny95
Summary: Self insert, you know the drill. What would happen if you could start again in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and with a modern deck non the less? I was given that chance and I will take this new life by the horns. Who would choose to go back to their old and ordinary life, am I right? The story will follow GX but deviating due to OC's participation Rated T 'cus... I don't know :/
1. Chapter 1

Ok so... this is my story...

ok I know this isn't original, not even in the slightless. but I couldn't help myself from writing it. I was inspired by similar stories in here, as well as the spirit caller and tag force games.

I hope you are able to enjoy the story as I write it. although I'm warning you there will be a lot of self deprecating humor.

This chapter will be introductory as to why the OC is in GX.

So without further delay...

* * *

Chapter 1: How much is your soul worth?

Ever since I was a child I've always felt lesser, like there was nothing for me out there. But I don't mean in the extremely depressed way… at least I hope so

 **A young man was talking to himself like a lunatic in the emptiness of his room. He was nothing special, quite ordinary when you think about it, non-attractive, no muscle, stupid hair hidden by a hat and being a disappointment to his family on a regular basis.**

" _Did… did I just heard someone talking? And more importantly insulting me!"_

 **No you didn't, now stop breaking the immersion.**

" _Oh… all right… sorry"_

 **Anyway as I was saying… the guy was… having an existential crisis to say the least…**

" _Uugghh next year I'll have to choose a college but I don't even know what to focus on, simply nothing interests me"_

 **He started looking back into his life, always an underachiever. However there was one thing he was kinda good at.**

The guy picks up a box from under his bed. _"I guess I could distract myself a little for now"._ Those… were Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

 **The guy was always obsessed with those, playing in the playground, watching the shows, even trying to take part on the competitive scene. But not being as successful as you might imagine. However that didn't stop him from loving the game, in fact he was dumbfounded by it.**

" _You are right voice in my head… this is getting weird"_

 **I told you to ignore me… at least for now…**

" _Ok I guess" he gets up towards his computer and puts on an old DVD of_ Yu-Gi-Oh GX. "I can at least do something meanwhile"

 **This was his day to day life, on that show… specially GX, don't know why considering 5D's is better**

"I heard that! and you're wrong!" he suddenly snapped _"maybe 5D's and beyond had better cards… and storylines… and strategies… and character development… and better deck consistency… I'm kind of losing the argument right now aren't I?"_

 **Kinda…**

" _Look I know it's not the best but I truly like it, those were simpler times for the game. Although, I do enjoy the new cards"_ he says as he holds his different decks, his 4 decks. _"If I had those babies during GX time I would have been unstoppable"_

 **Could you imagine being part of that show?**

" _Yeah I truly do… I simply can't keep up with the world right now… I wish I could be like Jaden passing my days chilling out with crew in the schoolyard… finding trouble, never working too hard"_

 **And what if I told you there is a way for you to "chill out with the crew in the schoolyard"?**

" _Tell me?!"_ the guy gets all excited

 **Well you see…**

" _Tell me?!"_

 **What happens is that…**

" _Tell me?!"_

 **Shut up! Christ!**

" _Sorry"_

 **Now listen… I am able to grant you your wish of being part of the show, for you see I have that power**

"Ok, but... _who are you exactly?"_

 **I, my child, am what you would call… GOD**

" _Who?"_

The disembodied voice sighs and rubs his non-existent temples. **The guy from the solemn cards**

" _Oh… and what do you want in exchange for this?" the boy asked_

 **Oh, nothing mayor… just... your SOUL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH**

"Ok **"**

 **Wait… just like that?**

"Yeah sure"

 **But…**

"Will you put me in the show or not?"

 **Fine. By the powers bestowed upon me by KONAMI, I shall grant you your wish.** Suddenly the voice hands a contract to the boy. **Here you go sign here, here and… here.** After signing the voice took the contract and disappeared.

Just silence remained

"Mmm… I guess I need to lay out on the drugs… I'll go to sleep" and so he did.

Little did he know that tomorrow would be quite a new day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I'll tell you right now that if you come up with an OC for the story you can post it in the reviews 'cus I know I'll need some, and if you can include the deck too that'd be fantastic, just try to remain true to GX's time.

awaiting reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

So… last chapter was somewhat mostly an introduction to the plot and a bit of our main character, even though he doesn't even have a name yet nor the decks he carried with him.

I know that there are lots of questions you may have about the MC but as of now we shall continue the story, won't you agree?

* * *

Chapter 2: This is my life now. Let's blend in

I wake up in my room slightly agitated _. "Whoa, was that… just a dream? It felt so real"_ I touched my face and noticed that I was sweating heavily. I get up and look at myself in the mirror… I instantly notice that something wasn't quite right… _"Dude, is… is that me? I… Why do I look so young?!"_ This really isn't going to be a regular day.

I checked myself in the mirror again. My hair was way shorter than it used to be, previously I had enough to even make a ponytail but now it's really short, and as black as my soul… (nah, not that edgy), not also that but the bags under my brown eyes were gone, I haven't looked like this in years. _"I look like I was no older than thirteen",_ then it came back to me, _"the solemn guy… he said he would grant me my wish… then I am truly…"_ this was really a lot to process.

As I was able to calm down I put on some of my clothes, nothing fancy, just a black t-shirt and jeans, my sneakers and my trusty red cap (if you've played the Tag force games you know which cap), finally I checked under my bed, and there it was my metal box with my cards, they were all there, a bunch of random cards and my four favorite decks, not the strongest decks out there but, quite good, I'm not really someone that truly understands the meta, just on a limited level.

" _So, everything is here, as well as my old Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs"_ everything looks as it should… well, except for my face. But, _'what now? Should I check downstairs? What happened to my parents? How is the world out there? Is this what I truly wanted?'_

Without putting much thought into it I leave my room and head downstairs. There I see my parents, they look younger too. _"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling for the great day?"_ my mother asks happily, my father looks at me _"I got your duel disk cleaned up for you, you need to look presentable for this great day"_

I look at them somewhat puzzled, they don't seem to notice that this are not how things are supposed to go. I try to act as normal as possible, as to not seem out of place, or a lunatic, _"mmm… yeah the great day, I sure am ready… hehe"_ I have no idea what they are referring to, but if I try to be logical, yeah I know logical in this situation is not really the best course of action, they must mean the examination day from the first episode of GX, that means this is truly happening, I'm part of the GX universe. I can't believe it!

I have breakfast with my parents as any normal day and we talk about the great day. Apparently I already did the written exam and got a somewhat regular score, nothing terrible, but, even if I get an outstanding performance in the entrance duel I won't be getting into obelisk blue, the highest I can aim to right now is Ra yellow, that doesn't seem too bad, at least I won't be sleeping in the tool shed. (I know that Jaden is in there but, come on! Is a fucking tool shed, I won't be sleeping there every day!)

" _So champ are you ready to go? we can drive you there if you want"_ my father asks me. In any other situation having your parents drive you to the Kaiba tower to get into duel academy would be considered lame, but, in this instance I truly do not know how to get there, so… " _sure dad, after all soon I won't be seeing you two a whole lot_ " the idea of being away from home was marvelous to me, back in my old life I always wanted to leave my parent's house, however, I didn't have the means to do so, but, now I can. _"Make sure to have everything ready we'll be leaving in 20 minutes" "no problem I just have to get my cards brb"_ I reply as a go upstairs.

I get into my room completely excited, _"I just gotta grab my cards and choose the perfect deck to obliterate everyone…"_ That's when I completely stopped on my tracks… there was something I forgot about… a tiny little detail… ' _I CAN'T JUST USE THOSE DECKS HERE!'_ I grabbed my head.

That's right. Those decks are from my world which could be considered as the future for GX, I can't just let loose with those, people will ask questions, call me a cheater or simply deny their authenticity. _"I'm screwed"_ I sit on my bed trying to calm down.

 _'Ok ok don't lose your cool, just change your strategy. yeah that's all'._ I try to remain calmed _'I have a bunch of cards in here, positive I can make a normal deck out of those, nothing too fancy, although I could use my regular decks as long as don't do anything too crazy with them I shouldn't raise suspicion, just because I have cards others don't have that means I'll be frowned upon, just look at Jessie or Johan if you are a weeb (like me), he was the only one with the crystal beasts cards, and aster who had the D-HEROs, based on that I should be fine'._

Well… let's begin. I construct an XYZ deck, not very impressive but it should work for the entrance duel. _" I'm ready!"_ I screamed as I went down. "I have everything I need letsa go" I say with a Mario accent. "Do not do that again" my parents say at the same time. We all get in the car and head over to the Kaiba tower, I fell the excitement growing within myself, either that or an stomachache.

As we were driving I saw a youngster running on the street with hair that looked like a kuriboh, _"… what an odd fellow"_ I say as I look outside, afterwards the kid collides with a guy with ridiculous hair, as that was happening we simply drove off into the distance, ' _They seemed familiar'_ I think to myself wait a minute!... I left the stove on back in my old life!'

 **Some minutes later…**

" _We are here, try not to get nervous sweetie, just do your best"_ my mother says caringly, _"Show them who's boss kid_ " _"I'll sure do dad"_ I reply back, I get down the car and head to the tables outside the building, I wave a goodbye to my parents who seem to showcase a certain level of proudness, _'I've never felt like this before, is this what achieving something feels like?'_ I think as I see them getting back into the car, leaving me on my own.

" _Hello I'm here to participate on the entrance exam"_ , the man sitting there looked at me, he was next to two girls, each one with a clipboard, and then the man says _"well then, we need your name as to check your participation in the written exam", "sure, no problem"_ I look at my duel disk and the cards I brought with me, I carried the whole box in my backpack with me because I felt that they had to be here with me, for what could be the beginning of my new life.

A new horizon opens before me…

" _My name is_ _ **Kenny**_ _, remember it 'cus one day everyone will be cheering it"_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

There goes chapter 2, and I hoped that you liked it. I know that we haven't had any duels yet but I was trying to make some world building and a better introduction to the main character, after all we finally have his name and the deck he'll use for the test. As for the other decks… I'd like you to try and guess which ones they are, if I told you right away there would be no fun in it.

Finally thank you for the follows and favorites.

See you next time...


	3. Chapter 3

All right then, we can finally get into what we've all been waiting for, the shipping!

Nah, I'm just kidding. We actually are diving into the duels, because this chapter focuses on the entrance duel. However don't expect anything too epic, considering the examiners will be using testing decks and Kenny will use an XYZ deck for now, but… with some spicy additions to the extra deck.

Oh. Before I forget, I did take some advices I was given and decided to change a few things. So everything is clear…

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **[Card name] (Card stats)**

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: So… nobody's watching?

The man at the table looked at me with a stern face, _"look kid you're not the first one throwing that line around today, so, let's get this over with"_ , he checks his clipboard for my name and looks at me, then at the clipboard, back again to me, then back to the clipboard…

 **This went on for several minutes…**

" _Ok, go ahead kid, and try not to ruin it"_ the man tells me to get a move on, and I do so, however, before I could go through the entrance one of the girls stop me dead on my tracks, _"before you go. What's with the weird looking duel disk? Is it handmade? Never seen one like that"_ the man looks at me and joins the questioning, _"That's true. That doesn't seem like the official duel disk sold after the battle city tournament. Care to explain?"_ I stay totally calm and think to myself _'HOLY SHIT! I didn't notice that I have what could be described as a completely different duel disk than what everyone has'_ this was an Arc-V duel disk obviously it seems out of place. _'Keep it cool, and explain. It's not the first time, nor the last, that I've lied'_

" _Well you see…"_ I begin my explanation _"I got this personally crafted duel disk during a travel to America, it's a new model that they are trying to put on the market, I got to try it out along a few people"_ they look at me, not sure if they're buying it or not, then they looked at each other and finally spoke up, _"that sounds plausible. Go ahead and good luck kid"_ the girl says and I take it as my cue to leave _"thanks, I'll do my best"_ I finally get into the building and prepare for the test.

 **Inside the building**

As I entered the building I witnessed the vast amount of children dueling in order to get admittance to duel academy. I walk towards, to whom I assume are Dr. Crowler and a regular teacher, "mmm… hello there… I'm here to participate in the entrance exam, my name's Kenny", Dr. Crowler gets up and says, in his really weird voice, _"general ancient gear golem! ... I mean, you arrived just in time, a few minutes later and I would have told you to scram, I'm Dr. Crowler by the way"_ ' _yep, just like in the show, kind of an asshole'_ , I try to put on my best fake smile _"sure Dr. Crowler, I'll get a move on" 'prick'_ I think to myself.

 **In the arena**

' _Ok… its time… the day has come'_ I get ready with my duel disk _'I wonder what the teacher will be using, it shouldn't be nothing to special, it's just a test'_ as I was thinking to myself the teacher arrives to the arena, he was quite tall, with a ponytail and not very presentable to say the least, he looked kinda like a junkie with the bags under his eyes, no tie, a non-ironed shirt, and it seemed he didn't even bother to shave in like a week or so, _'this isn't what I had in mind, but who knows maybe he is a great duelist and that's why he's a teacher, although he truly isn't from the show'_ eventually he says something _"so… I'll assume that you are… Benny? Last name… mmm… whatever… it must be you, your picture's here. So let's get a move on, I can't miss on my scheduled nap. My name is Johnathan Stress, I hope that you are ready to go back home… or pass… whatever"_ he turns on his duel disk and I guess the duel starts. _'Mm... Yeah, I guess this is the beginning of my new life, not very spectacular'_ I put on my serious face and the duel begins…

 **Duel!**

 **(Professor Stress 4000 / Kenny 4000)**

Professor Stress takes the first move.

" _I'll begin with this, I set a monster face down and two face down cards"_ three cards appear in front of Professor Stress _"I end my turn… get a move on Lenny"_

" _It's Kenny! Ugh, I draw" 'not a bad hand but I should be careful with what he's using, especially his face down card, it could be sakuretsu armor or even mirror force' "I will begin by playing_ _ **[Mystical space typhoon]**_ _, this allows me to destroy a trap or spell card on the field"_

" _Does it negate_ " the professor interrupts me to add… that.

" _No… no. it doesn't"_ I reply back.

" _I thought it did"_

" _How are you a teacher?"_

" _I'm a teacher?!"_

" _You… but… whatever! I destroy the card on my left!"_ I screamed quite loudly, _'I shouldn't lose my cool with this'_.

" _Sorry boy, I chain the card that you targeted,_ _ **[Jar of greed]**_ _, now I can draw another card and you wasted your typhoon"_

" _Color me impressed, but it is still my turn, I summon_ _ **[X-head cannon] (4 stars 1800/1500)**_ _, then I activate_ _ **[Frontline base]**_ _, this allows me to summon a union monster once per turn, and I'll summon_ _ **[Y-dragon head] (4 stars 1500/1600)**_ _. Then I set a card, now battle!"_ having my monsters assembled, I went for the offensive _'I know that there is another face down but I need to advance, no time to wait'. "X-head cannon attack his face down monster!" my monster does as I told him to, to reveal…"_

The professor smiles _"way too forward for your own good, the monster you attacked is_ _ **[Marshmallon] (3 stars 300/500),**_ _this monster is not only non-destructible by battle, but also when is flipped face up by an attack you get burned by a 1000. Enjoy it kid"_

I suffer the damage from Marshmallon, _'this is what happens by acting reckless'_ , _"lucky shot"_ I bark back, anyway I can't do much now _"I end my turn"_ as I say that I notice a couple students watching my duel, and I recognize them instantly, they are Alexis and Zane. I have no idea what they are saying, but they must be judging my performance, and being thoroughly impressed.

 **Up with Alexis and Zane…**

" _So… are we gonna pretend I didn't find those pictures on your cellphone before?"_ Alexis asked Zane. _"I have no idea what you're talking about"_ Zane was sweating heavily. _"Look Zane, there's nothing to be ashamed of…"_ as Alexis was saying, Zane left the arena pretending not to listen to her _"lalalala… I'm not listening"_

 **Back with Kenny…**

 **Professor Stress 4000 / Kenny 3000**

The professor proceeded with the duel, _"before you finish your turn I reveal my face down card_ _ **[Destiny board]**_ _, I'll assume that you know of this card, I activate its effect by taking from my deck_ _ **[Spiritual message 'I']**_ _and activating it"_

" _I know the card, during each one of my end phases you can add a new spirit message, ending with the word FINAL, or DEATH in the OCG"_ I wink at the reader _"having all of them wins you the duel, powerful but flawed strategy. Not impressed"_

" _I suppose that you are right but I prefer to be relaxed in my duels. Now I draw, then I will activate_ _ **Limit area – B**_ _, this card puts every level 4 or higher monster in defense position, then I use my own_ _ **Mystical space typhoon**_ _to destroy your_ _ **Frontline base**_ _"_

" _Quite impressive professor, hiding behind cards. By the way that was sarcasm"_ I make my snarky comment.

" _Very funny Timothy"_

" _That's not even close to my name…"_

" _I set a monster and a face down card, that's the end of my turn"_

" _Finally, I draw! I set a monster and a face down, that will be for now"_ I end my turn and I know what that means. A new letter appears on the professor's field, now the word is FIN.

" _Not very impressive either, I draw, I reveal my set monster_ _ **[Magician of faith] (1 star 300/400)**_ _and its effect activates allowing me to bring back a spell from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose_ _ **[Mystical space typhoon]**_ _"_ the card emerges from his duel disk and puts it in his hand, "and with that I finish my turn, go ahead" he says nonchalantly.

' _He believes that I am on the ropes but I almost have all I need' "I draw and… wait, where's everybody?"_ I suddenly notice that no one is watching my duel, literally no one _. "Seriously where is everybody?!"_

Professor Stress picks up his phone to send a message to a colleague, I suppose. _"Well kid, apparently everyone has their eyes on another duel, it seems Crowler is dueling and using his whatever golem on some kid"_. That explains it.

' _So Jaden's duel has started… and stole my spotlight, I should be angry but without no one looking I may be able to let myself loose. At least if I really need to' "anyway, we should continue with our business, I'll begin with this. I summon_ _ **[Z-metal tank] (4 stars 1500/1300)**_ _"_ I bring out the final piece to what could be consider my boss monster. Although due to the effect of **[limit area – B]** it changes to defense position, just like it happened with X and Y.

" _I was expecting it, however, even if you bring_ _ **[XYZ-dragon cannon]**_ _it will be of no good you have no cards to make use of his effect"_ the professor is right in this instance XYZ needs to discard a card to make use of his effect.

I keep on the suspense _"holly molly, you are right oh dear professor. What am I ever gonna dooooooo …?"_ I put my hands on my cheeks.

" _No need to be a dick about it kid"_ the professor did not take lightly of my comment.

" _Anyway just let me show you my strategy, you may have wondered why I've never combined my monster in order to use their effect to get rid of your board in any way, it was all in order to do this!"_ I get really excited _"I combine my_ _ **[X-head cannon], [Y-dragon head] and [Z-metal tank]**_ _in order to summon!" My three monsters start to combine like in an episode of power rangers. "_ _ **[XYZ-dragon cannon]**_ _ **(8 stars 2800/2600)**_ _!"_ Finally my three monsters combined into a single one Z at the bottom, Y in the middle and X at the top, although it must be clear that the pieces are banished when they combine.

" _Impressive, sadly you can't do too much with it,_ _ **[limit area-B]**_ _forces it into defense position and you have no cards in your hand. Nice try Adam"_ the professor takes my efforts lightly again.

" _Under normal circumstances you'd be right, but…"_ I reveal my face down monster.

" _Oh no (knuckles voice)"_

" _Oh yes,_ _ **[morphing jar] (2 star 700/600),**_ _this card forces both of us to send our entire hands to the graveyard and draw 5 cards, you know what that means, don't you?_ " I smirk as the professor was starting to sweat. _"I activate XYZ's effect, by discarding a card I can destroy a card on the field, and I choose destiny board!"_ as I say those words his destiny board gets destroyed together with all the spirit messages. _"There goes your strategy pal, and I guess I'll continue"_ I use XYZ's effect again to destroy Marshmallon, then limit area-b, leaving me with two cards on my hand.

" _Things are starting to look a bit bleak for me it seems"_

" _Oh don't worry it will get worse. I'll activate_ _ **[Dimension fusion]**_ _, by paying 2000 life points I bring back as many of my banished monsters as I can, and with that I call forth_ _ **[X-head cannon], [Y-dragon head]**_ _and_ _ **[Z-metal tank]**_ _back into the field."_

 **Professor Stress 4000 / Kenny 1000**

" _Well, you truly got me there kid, let's run some math by attacking me with all your monster I'd end up losing, considering my_ _ **[Magician of faith]**_ _, a total of 5200 life points, more than enough to wipe me out"_ Professor Stress seems truly defeated. _"Guess you truly outsmarted me"_ although there was something unnerving in his tone.

" _It would seem that way, but I'm not taking any chances. I'll use my last card to destroy your face down"_

" _Hum. I chain my face down card Dust tornado, this card allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field and I choose, your own face down"_ The card was revealed to be **[Mirror force].**

" _Ok, that didn't go as I expected it to go, either way I've already won this game! I attack with_ _ **[Morphing jar]**_ _, destroy the magician"_ as I commanded a black creature emerged from the jar and consumed the defenseless magician.

 **Professor Stress 3600 / Kenny 1000**

"Then comes **[Y-dragon head]!** Attack!"

 **Professor Stress 2100 / Kenny 1000**

" _I'm not done yet. Go ahead_ _ **[Z-metal tank]"**_ The professor was just taking the barrage of attacks as if thry were nothing.

 **Professor Stress 600 / Kenny 1000**

" _It seems it's all over professor. Attack_ _ **[X-head cannon]**_ _!"_ I screamed, relishing on the fact that I had passed the exam. However, it wasn't going to be as easy as I initially thought.

Professor Stress simply sighed _"you kids always so reckless with your strategies, never stopping to think the position you get yourselves into"_ this wasn't right, at all. _"Always taking on the offensive, thinking you're the wolf, without realizing that you were the lamb the whole time"_

"Where _are you going with the lecture?"_ I asked completely puzzled.

" _I mean this. I activate the effect of_ _ **[Kuriboh],**_ _by discarding it from my hand I reduce the damage from one attack to 0, allowing me to survive to live another day. Whoopy doo"_ he says sarcastically.

" _What?!"_ suddenly, a **[Kuriboh]** appears blocking my monster's attack.

" _It seems you tried to blow your load on my face a little too early"_ we both went silent.

"… _mmm… professor"_

The professor closed his eyes _"I realized what I said the moment I said it"_ Without me noticing the professor put on a completely serious face, this truly took me by surprise. All this time I didn't actually take him seriously, just labeling him as good for nothing teacher, but this… this is different.

I was taken aback by this change in personality, and tried to retain my cool _"Even if you survived I still have the field advantage and…"_ The professor cut me mid-sentence.

" _Is that so?"_ this truly isn't right _. "I'm afraid to tell you that you have failed this exam mister Kenny"_ he even said my name correctly! _"This is the grave that you have dug yourself into, by allowing me to re-draw a new hand without thinking of the consequences"_ I was sweating buckets. _"Allow to give you a lesson, the only lesson you'll ever receive from this institution"_ The professor at this moment straight up showed me one of the cards in his hand, it was…

" _That is…?"_

" _Exactly._ _ **[Tremendous fire],**_ _by activating this card my opponent loses a 1000 life points, meanwhile I lose 500"_ this was devastating to me. _"You truly thought that my only strategy was destiny board, novice mistake. Now you see that by lacking forward planning you basically took out yourself"_ he was right. _"The moment I activate this card I'll go down to a 100 life points, sadly that won't be the case for you"_ This was the end. _"So now kid, go ahead and finish your turn so we can get this over with. I'm kind of a busy man"_

I thought to myself _'was this truly the end? I can't let it end here. This was supposed to be my new start, my new life. I seriously blew it this soon?'_ Then it came to me, there was a way for me to win, there was still a chance, but to resort to that this soon is not a good sign, what would everyone think? Then I realized… _'Everyone?'_ I look around _'that's right. Everyone is watching Jaden's duel! The only ones here are me and Professor Stress'_ I was put into this dilemma by my own deficiencies, and this is the only exit I can resort to. I take a deep breath and take my stand.

" _Hey kid! Come on! Just end your turn, is over!"_ He shouted condescendingly.

I smile. _"I'm sorry professor but, as I said before… this is my victory"_ I'm betting everything on this. _"First I'll end my battle phase to start my main phase 2"_

The professor was truly puzzled. _"You're just delaying the inevitable Kenny, you have no cards in your hand and nothing in your graveyard is useful right now"_

I take another deep breath, _'here goes nothing'_. _"Now! I'll take the two level 4 monsters_ _ **[Y-dragon head]**_ _and_ _ **[Z-metal tank]**_ _to create the overlay network!"_

" _Wait. You are going to what?"_

At that moment both my monsters turned into 2 spheres of light and got sucked into a portal. _"Gun my enemies to the ground!_ _ **Gagaga cowboy! (Rank 4 1500/2400 OU-2)**_ _"_ Out the portal came, what could be described as a gunman surrounded by two spheres of light, and was set in defense mode.

" _What kind of card is that?! All right kid you need to explain this!"_ Professor Stress was unable to fathom what was going on. _"What is that black card?!"_

" _I'm sorry professor but this duel is over. I'll activate_ _ **[Gagaga cowboy]'s**_ _effect, by using one overlay unit, while he is defense mode, I can do 800 points of damage directly to you"_ I smirked.

" _This isn't right!"_ seeing someone so lost on the situation at hand is truly saddening.

" _It's over_ _ **. [Gagaga cowboy]**_ _finish this duel with quick draw!"_ That's when my monster literally blew his load all over Professor Stress sending him flying.

As the professor landed on the ground, the last thing he could say was… _"What was… that?"_

 **Professor Stress 0 / Kenny 1000**

" _That was more difficult than it should have been but, I did it… I truly did it. I passed the exam!"_

 _I raised my hands into the air as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

 _The beginning of my new life..._

 _... With no one here to see it..._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Kenny finally won the entrance duel, however he had to resort to use modern cards to do so. How much of an impact will this generate to the story? We'll have to find out next time. ;)

This chapter was way more difficult to write as I had to keep track on different things during the duel (cards in hand, life points, etc.). Anyway do not be afraid of criticizing, otherwise I won't improve at all. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

So… I've been reading some of your criticisms and I must say that writing at 2 AM does not help, like at all. Anyway, I understand that my grammar is not completely correct and that the first two chapters are not only short but badly structured as well. I may have to go back and change them, maybe, if I don't I don't.

Whatever, let's go on with the chapter, I'll try to improve the quality, it'd be easier if I had someone to proof read for me, but I've been unable to get anyone to do it.

If you pick up on any terrible error let me know so I can commit Sudoku.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Red is the new orange which in turn is the new black**

I felt kind of dizzy while traveling on the CHOPPA. As I looked out the window I could see what will become my home for the next few months, "Duel academy". However, admittance wasn't as easy as I originally expected, in fact my victory was more of a cop out than anything. I sigh as I reminiscence about that day.

 **FLASHBACK into the past! (I know it sounds redundant, no need to be a smartass)**

Professor Stress was lying on the ground still trying to comprehend the events that had transpired, _"what just happened?"_ the professor stood back up fairly quickly, and did not look happy at all.

As for myself, I tried to remain composed, _"well professor, it seems I truly… blow you away (cue drum roll). Won't you agree?"_

Stress was evidently unhappy about the whole situation and I can't really blame him. _"Look kid, I can't let you go just like that, even if you "WON", with massive air quotes I may add, the duel"._ I should have seen this coming, _"you have some explaining to do. Let's begin with your last play, the black card"_

The pressure in the room was getting certainly heavier, I was stumped and could only think to myself, _'ok brain we need a plan'_

' _Oh no, don't look at me pal, you're on your own right now'_

' _What?! You can't just leave like this, we're a team'_

'…'

' _Ok… Whatever, I don't need you… jerk'._

Suddenly a snapping brought me back into reality, _"hey kid, you ok? You've been staring into space for like 5 minutes"_ the professor was still waiting an answer from me.

' _Well it seems I'm all alone now'_ I kept thinking to myself, _'I can either feign ignorance, straight up lie or await to be saved by a convenient and well timed interruption that would seem completely out of place'_

The professor was certainly losing his patience by now, _"look I'm a calm individual under normal circumstances. However, without an explanation to the play that you pulled off during the duel then… I'm afraid that I'll have to call foul play"_ , as the professor was getting more serious two other teachers arrived to our section of the arena quite enthusiastically.

" _John! John!"_ one of the teachers came screaming, _"you haven't been answering our texts. You'll never believe this, some newcomer beat Crowler and his stupid golem_ ". They obviously are referring to Jaden's duel, maybe this is my chance to get out of this mess.

Professor Stress wasn't really paying attention to this unexpected interruption, obviously being more concerned with the matter at hand, he looked back at the teachers and told them _"I'm kind of in the middle of something guys."_ He looked back at me _"This kid beat me on our duel but he…"_

One of the teachers interrupted him _"So… U MAD he got ya? Come on John, let the kid celebrate. No use being a sore loser"_

Stress got kind of flustered, _"that… that's not it! The issue is that the kid used a card I've never seen before"_

" _It happens to the best of us, we can't know every single card pal"_ the second teacher tried to be sympathetic.

" _AGAIN! It's not that! The thing is he used some kind of black card, he got it by putting his cards together and… and then the portal and the lights…"_ professor Stress seemed more erratic as he went on.

The first teacher rolled his eyes _"here comes silly John and his cocaine again"_ he walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder, _"pay no mind to John, he gets like that some times. Go home and CONGLATURATIONS"._

Afterwards, they both grabbed professor Stress and took him out of the arena, _"I'm telling you! Something's going on with that…"_

" _Whatever you say John"_ they both said at the same time. Then one of them looked back at me _, "by the way kid get ready in a couple days will leave for the academy"_

As professor Stress was being taken away from the arena I was sort of dumbfounded, but happy nonetheless. I had done it.

' _I'll keep an eye on that kid'_ Stress thought to himself as he was being carried away.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

 **...**

' _Man… that was a long flashback'_ I was coming closer to the island, it was but a matter of time for our arrival. _'Everything starts here, I'm part of the academy, and I'll be living the life I wanted, except for one single little detail… THIS FUCKING RED JACKET!_ ' obviously professor Stress was unhappy with the results of the duel and must have insisted for me to be put into the toolshed also known as Slifer red. I sighed _'this wasn't the start I was hoping for, guess I found my own Crowler. It seems that red will be the new black for me'_

 **Sometime later**

The entrance ceremony had already taken place, Jaden fell asleep during the principal's speech like it was supposed to happen and we were directed towards our dorms. Blues got the mansions, yellows towards the standard dorms and finally… the reds into the toolshed.

Everything was going as expected, although I'd rather be in another dorm, the food here is not really the best you can get. As a welcoming party each dorm was having a feast of sorts, and well… Slifer's weren't doing great on that front.

As night was falling outside professor Banner came up to welcome us to the academy as well as introduce himself as our head teacher. _"Greetings everyone, I hope that you are enjoying the meal, for you see, I was the one who prepared everything"_ , as professor Banner finished up talking Pharaoh the cat came into the picture. I know I should be worried about Banner, considering that later on he reveals himself as the seventh shadow rider, however that information is simply irrelevant to the situation at hand.

" _This food is amazing!"_ from across the room, I was able to hear the unmistakably loud mannerisms of Jaden Yuki., next to him was the wimpy Syrus somewhat astonished at his friends actions.

Everyone started laughing and enjoying the welcoming party, as for me, I decided to take a chance to connect with the main cast, after all, that was the original point of this whole ordeal. I got up from my seat and headed towards the group, _"what's up? The name's Kenny. Nice to meet ya. It seem we will be neighbors for a while"_

Jaden literally grabbed me by my shoulder and, quite enthusiastically, introduced himself. _"Hey there pal, I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm absolutely flawless",_ I noticed that he indeed had a lot of energy.

Syrus on the other hand was shyer and calmer, _"hi, I'm Syrus Truesdale. I hope we can be friends"_

It seemed that everything was going smoothly, _"yeah, I'm positive we can dude. After all, we'll be spending quite a while together, besides…"_ I directed myself towards Jaden, _"I heard that you took down Dr. Crowler. Quite impressive, won't you agree?"_

Jaden on the most relax manner answered, _"Nah pal, you know that the hero always wins_ " he began laughing, _"But if you got here too it means that you gotta be good at dueling. How about we spar a bit, it'll be fun"_

Normally I wouldn't decline a duel, but I don't want to use my own decks in here and my "regular" deck still needs some fixing, I don't want to repeat the incident with Stress. I tighten my fist thinking back to that day, I only won because of that slip of the tongue from the professor. _"I'd like to but, maybe at another time"_

" _I guess it can wait till next time"_

" _By the way Kenny, have you talked with your future roommate yet?"_ Syrus asked me, _"Jaden and I are going to share a room with some other student. What about you?"_

" _To be fair that didn't really crossed my mind, guess I'll find out at the room, I hope it doesn't end up being some jackass with an ego the size of a blue eyes"_ , as we were laughing professor Banner gave us our que to leave for our rooms to end the day.

 **Later at my room**

I wasn't sure who would end up becoming my roommate, but I was certain it wasn't going to be Jaden and the gang. At least Bastion won't be a possibility since I didn't got enrolled into Ra yellow, I kinda like math but not to the extremes that he did, that guy truly needed to get laid, as I say that flashback of Tania flow through my mind and I get goosebumps. As for the obelisks… not even a chance.

I was getting accustomed to the place, considering the beds are terrible and the roaches hiding behind the walls, _'I can't wait to get out of this place'._

After a while the door opened revealing a short kid with an unnecessarily big hat, it somehow seemed familiar. _"Hello there, the name's Kenny. I hope we can get along well"_ I stretched out my arm for a handshake, and was able to get a glimpse of his face. It was at that moment that I realized that things weren't going to go the way I expected them to go or were originally intended to.

" _Hi… my name is Blair… Blair Flannigan. Nice to meet you"_ The small person spoke in a really shy manner, and I got frozen in place as if time had stopped.

"…"

" _Is… is something wrong?"_

"…" *Screams internally*

...

 **Meanwhile at an unspecified place**

" _How?! I'm researching every card data in existence and I still can't find the card that new student used",_ a shadowy figure was sitting in front of a computer screen. _"This shouldn't be considered fair, how can you prepare a plan against something you can't investigate",_ the person stood up from his seat to look out the window, _"that day I was the only one that saw him use that card aside from his examiner. I need to figure out what that was"_ he clenched his fists, _"either way it doesn't matter, there hasn't been a deck I haven't been able to counter. I'll be the number 1 student at the academy and that is an unquestionable fact"_

 _..._

 **Back at Kenny's dorm**

"…" *keeps screaming internally*

" _This is getting kind of awkward"_

' _Ok I need to calm down right now'_ I was completely dumbfounded by what had taken place before me, _"oh… mmm… I'm sorry about that. Did you just said your name was Blair?"_

" _Yes, that's what I said. Is there a problem with that?!"_ She was getting kind of angry

At this point I was well aware of who this person was, it was Blair, the crazy girl that was in love with Zane. Why was she here? She is supposed to appear later on in the series. Did I already affected the continuum of the series? Either way I knew that I had to play along as to not create more changes than necessary into the story, _"nope, no problem at all"_ , I shook Blair's hand _"It is quite… mmm… a pleasure to meet you. So… hoping we can get along… why don't you tell me a bit about you?"_

" _I'd rather not right now. I'm tired and want to sleep. Uh I call dibs on the top bed"_ he… well… she hurried towards the top bed and got herself comfortable.

' _This is going to be a long semester'_ I thought to myself before getting ready to sleep.

...

At this moment, every single person in the academy was either asleep or getting ready for it, except for one. Professor Stress was seating at his office in complete darkness reminiscing about the entrance duel _. "That kid, there's something unnerving about him but, I can't put my finger on it. The moment I saw him I felt something was off and decided to press his buttons to see his reaction. All the deal with forgetting his name and pretending incompetence, and I got nothing"_ he sighed as he drank some soda from a glass and checked some papers. _"I need to keep an eye on that Kenny kid. Worst case scenario he is with the shadow riders that Sheppard told me about. In any case I need to find an explanation about that black card. Otherwise…"_ he groaned and checked the texts on his phone, which mostly consisted of memes about his defeat at the entrance duel, _"the rest of the guys won't leave me in peace"._ Finally, Stress got up and headed towards his room while thinking to himself _'you know what they say, tomorrow is a new day. I need to remain positive considering that now I'll be a teacher for the Slifers for the most part. Although, I'll admit that red is truly the new black for me'_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

So… that was the episode for now. I know that it was kinda short, specially taking into account the amount of time I took to update but, what can I say? I was busy with work, this is mostly a hobby. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter I tried to fix most of the grammatical problems.

I'll accept all criticisms, go ahead, is not like you made me cry to sleep;-;

Oh, before you go, about the flashback to the past thing. I did that because I thought of adding a little segment at the end called FLASHBACK INTO THE FUTURE, during this segment I'll give you all a sneak peek, with the difference being that is not about next chapter but randomly from a future chapter, could be chapter 10 or 30. Who knows? Either way, if you liked the idea let me know.

 **FLASHBACK INTO THE FUTURE!**

" _This wasn't how things were supposed to go at all"_ I told to myself as I tried to stand back up.

That's when I saw him again, soaring through the sky, I knew I needed to counteract quick but, so far he has seen through every single one of my strategies. _"Everything ends here Kenny, the duel is over!"_

" _Who knew I would be able to participate in an action duel like this, but I'm too tired to search for action magic cards. My last chance is…"_ I poured every last drop of faith into this last draw. _"I draw!"_ I see the card in my hand and could only muster a smile, _"thank you professor…"_

Well, till next time kids and remember: The fish market will always provide you with fish.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, well, well… here is the new chapter and I must say, it took longer than I had anticipated. I understood that I had problem with chapter length, which in turn helped me produce this quite extensive chapter. (Who am I kidding? I bet this'll end up short anyway)

Anyway, moving on. This chapter has a lot of events happening, and will open many doors to future events that I haven't even thought about yet.

So, without further ado… Here is chapter 5

 **Chapter 5: So… who's up for a three-way?**

The night was creeping through the island, everything was as quiet as the emptiness of the human soul but, in between this ever enveloping darkness, a soul remained vigilant and ever present, shining gloriously through the thickness of darkness…

' _I can't fucking sleep!'_ I was screaming internally on my bed. The shock I underwent by having Blair as my roommate was a tidbit overwhelming, to say the least. _'How can I sleep like this?!'_ this wasn't something I could deal with. _'I am sharing a room with an eleven year old. This isn't good however you look at it'_

I knew I would get nowhere anytime soon, so, a distraction was required. I got up from my bed, which to clarify wasn't exactly comfortable _. 'I can't comprehend how you can sleep in this place'_ I thought to myself while looking at a sleeping Blair.

I directed myself towards my closet and grabbed my box of cards. I concluded that, with nothing else better to do, I would build a new deck to use at the coming duels. My XYZ deck did help me get through the entrance exam but, I also realized that I can't go around underestimating everyone just for having archaic decks.

Once I was finished, I took note that I still had a lot of night to go, and that merely building a new deck was not going to help with my situation. I directed my attention towards Blair once again, yesterday she dismissed my intents of indulge in talking, possibly afraid of me realizing that she was in fact a girl. To be frank I never understood the need to hide that fact, it's not like the academy didn't allowed girls to enroll. Once I snapped back to reality I noticed that she didn't bother to hide her hair before falling asleep, she looked kinda cute. _'This isn't creepy at all. Yeah, it's just for research purposes'_

I sighed and put on my jacket and cap. It seemed best to leave the shed and take a walk, that'd help me pass time, besides… _'What could happen?'_

This was the moment when I noticed Jaden and Syrus sneaking out and heading to the forest. I had a suspicion to where this was going… _"I always knew they were going at it in secret… at least until Jesse came into the picture"_

I was completely unaware that I wasn't the only one out looking at this scene at the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sometime later**

I ended up following them all the way to the Obelisk blue's arena. I realized the events that were going to take place so I decided to make myself known. _"Hey! Jaden! Sy! You can't go in there like that"_

They were indeed surprised by my sudden arrival, _"whoa, scared me a bit there. 'Sup Kenny how's it hanging? Going for a walk?"_

" _I think he was following us Jaden"_ Syrus affirmed shyly.

" _Shut up Syrus"_ Jaden responded.

" _Yes sir :c"_

' _It seems pretty obvious who wears the pants in the relationship… hehe,_ pants' I tried to act natural, _"I guess you could say that but. What brought you two here?"_

" _Oh nothing special, you see earlier today…"_

" _I hope that whatever the reason that brought you here, you're not planning to stay_ " a girl's voice sounded all of sudden catching us off guard.

" _You are…"_ Jaden spoke before being abruptly cut by Syrus.

" _She is Alexis, the queen of Obelisk blue"_

" _Syrus… what did I tell you about speaking out of turn? Do we need to review the rules once again?"_

" _No sir :c"_

" _Ok… this is getting kind of awkward… anyway, what's the issue with being here?"_ I asked Alexis trying to ignore the previous exchange.

She directed her gaze over my shoulder before speaking, _"it seems I won't need to explain"_

" _What do you mean by that…?"_ was the only thing I could say before being interrupted.

" _HEY!"_ a couple of angry and loud voices came out of the hallway opposite to where we were standing startling us. _"You Slifer losers are not allowed in here"_ they were two blue students; evidently angry by our presence, _"can't you see the emblem there?"_ our attention was diverted towards the emblem in the wall resembling Obelisk. That's when the other student tried to insult us, _"they're Slifers bro, they probably can't even read_ ", and the snobby attitude was getting on my nerves. The first student continued, _"This is private property of the Obelisk blue dorm, and as such, other dorms are not allowed in here. So, get out of here before things get ugly_ " he threatened us by cracking his knuckles.

" _I tried to warn you boys_ " Alexis said before sighing.

If there was something I never liked in the show was the snobby attitude of the blue students, nut now I didn't have to take it. _"Believe me; things got ugly the moment your ass got in here. So, what if you and your boyfriend leave before I become the one that fixes the situation"_

They didn't take my comment lightly, _"you wanna go Slifer loser?!"_

" _And what if I do?!"_ I always had a short temper.

" _Kenny calm down"_ Jaden tried to be the voice of reason and grabbed me with the help of Syrus.

" _Stop this right now, or Crowler will have a field day with this!"_ Alexis showcased the character that turned her into the queen, _"and the same goes for the both of you!"_

As things were starting to settle down a new voice came into place. _"What the hell is going on here_?!" it was…

" _Chazz!"_ both Obelisk guys screamed at the same time.

" _Oh, it's just the dork squad; it seems you didn't chicken out slacker"_

Jaden directed himself towards Chazz, _"I never back down from a challenge"_

" _Boss we were trying to get rid of them and…"_

" _Shut it!"_ Chazz showed his influence with the other students.

" _It seems that there are some details that we are lacking here, Chazz"_ Alexis brought up the abnormality of the situation.

Syrus began to drop exposition _"It's just that earlier today Chazz challenged Jaden to, and I quote, put him in his place like the dog he is"_

" _Not a very nice thing to say to be frank"_

Chazz looked at me and Syrus _"I don't care about the two of you, only the kid who took down Crowler. I want to show him that a lucky strike won't get him anywhere in the big leagues"_

I was still on edge due to the previous exchange, _"big talk for some snobby jerk. I bet the only reason you got here in the first place with your cheerleader is thanks to daddy's credit card"_

" _What? You want me to mop the floor with you too? I saw bits of your duel with Stress, an XYZ deck and you played like a novice. Not even worth the time"_

" _In that case, why don't you show me what an expert can do_?" both Chazz and I were staring at each other.

" _Whoa wait, don't leave me out of this_ " Jaden got in between us, _"the challenge was with me, I have priority here"_

" _I could take both of you down without breaking a sweat"_

" _2 vs. 1 wouldn't be really fair"_ Jaden added

" _What about a three-way duel?"_ Syrus proposed. _"Ah! I'm sorry for speaking out of turn :c"_

" _To be perfectly honest, it is a good idea"_ I declare. _"Should we do it?"_

" _I'm in. I was itching for a duel with you too Kenny"_

" _Fine with me. It will make things interesting for me"_

" _Are you sure about this boss?"_

" _I don't remember granting you permission to talk"_

" _We're sorry :c"_

' _Uh, déjà vu'_ I thought to myself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some moments ago

" _Where did he go?"_ a small figure was circulating in between the trees. _"You can't just leave a delicate flower like me on her own" 'it's not like I got scared of being alone'_

The small figure made her way to the arena, as she was stepping outside was able to hear a voice coming from within, _"what about a three-way?"_

At the moment of hearing that question, the girl's face turned completely red and she fell to the floor, _"Th… thre… three-way?!"_ she could barely express cohesive sentences at this point. _"This shouldn't be allowed in a school!"_ she was slightly dizzy as she got up from the ground, _"I… I should leave"_ but, something was stopping her in place. _"Maybe… I could peek a bit… just to learn a thing or two. Yeah, it's for research purposes"_

The small figure sneaked silently into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back inside the building**

We took our positions in the field, with Jaden to my right and Chazz to my left. We were about to start until Jaden opened his mouth, _"so… How does a three-way duel work?"_

" _Are you being serious right now?"_ I was disappointed but not surprised.

" _Allow me to explain"_ Alexis came to the rescue _, "a three-way duel work similarly to a regular duel with some minor exceptions. Firstly, no player can attack on their respective first turn. Secondly, cards like raigeki and mirror force affect both opponents' respective fields. During the battle face the player can select who to attack between the two opponents, however, if a card that allows you to exchange the attack target is played the opponent can select the monster of the other opponent. Finally, the winner is declared by the last duelist standing"_

" _Thank for the completely necessary exposition Alexis"_ I said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Chazz was starting to lose his patience, _"can we begin already?! I need my beauty sleep"_

As the three of us were ready we put in motion what everyone's been waiting for…

 **DUEL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chazz 4000 / Jaden 4000 / Kenny 4000**

" _I'll begin"_ Chazz drew his first card. _"I'll summon_ ** _[Reborn zombie] (4 star 1000 atk / 1600 def)_** _in defense position, then I set a card face down"_ as Chazz declared a disgusting looking zombie appeared in his field with decaying flesh, behind it was the face down card.

" _My move"_ next to go was Jaden. _"I play polymerization. This card allows me to combine two monsters to create a new one"_ both Chazz and I rolled our eyes by the over explaining Jaden was giving us. _"I'll use the_ ** _elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix_** _to summon_ ** _[Elemental HERO Flame wingman] (6 star 2100 atk / 1200 def)_** as everyone expected, Jaden's ace card appeared.

" _That's what I was waiting for. I'll activate_ ** _[Chthonian polymer,_** _I can activate this card when my opponent fusion summons a monster, then by tributing a monster I can take control of your fusion"_

" _Oh no"_

" _Oh yes"_ Chazz smirked. _"I sacrifice my_ ** _zombie_** _to take control of_ ** _flame wingman_** Chazz' zombie was destroyed and wingman took his place on the field.

I tried to act surprised considering that I was expecting this _. "He got you good there"_

Jaden was put in a bad situation. _"Damn, I summon_ ** _[Elemental HERO Clayman] (4 star 800 atk / 2000 def)_** _in defense, and then I set a card. That's all for now"_

" _As I said before, only a loser that got lucky"_

" _It seems it is finally my turn. I draw"_ this is it. This is the moment to show what I'm made of. _"I'll set a monster, as well as three cards" 'that'll show them'_

" _It finally went full circle_ " Alexis commented. _"At this point Chazz has the upper hand, however, I can't say for sure considering I don't know what Kenny's cards are"_

" _You can do it Jaden! Don't give up"_ Syrus cheered.

" _Shut up Syrus"_ Chazz, Jaden and I shouted at Syrus.

" _Ow :c"_

" _Time for some action, I draw"_ this was Chazz' time to shine. _"I summon_ ** _[Chthonian soldier] (4 star 1200 atk / 1400 def),_** _and now, battle!_ ** _Flame wingman_** _attack_ ** _Clayman_** needless to say, **Clayman** didn't stand a chance, **_Wingman_** _'s effect activates, when he destroys a monster you lose life points equal to its attack"_ suddenly Jaden was engulfed in flames. " _Now, where is the cockiness Slifer loser?"_

 **Chazz 4000 / Jaden 3200 / Kenny 4000**

" _I guess you could say… mud's on fire yo"_ (YEAAAAAAAH!) sorry about that. Nobody was laughing. _"Fuck you guys it was funny"_ there went my joke.

To continue the duel Jaden activated his face down. _"I activate_ ** _[Hero signal,_** _when an elemental hero monster is destroyed by battle, I get to summon a new one from my deck"_ a light similar to that of a lighthouse emerged from the card, _"and the one I choose is,_ ** _[Elemental HERO Sparkman] (4 star 1600 atk / 1400 def)"_**

Chazz was taken aback but wasn't worried, _"it doesn't matter it is still my turn, and I'll attack the other loser's face down monster"_ he directed his attack at me revealing **, [Masked dragon] (4 star 1400 atk / 1100 def** ), _"it isn't a machine?"_

My monster got destroyed, however, _"I activate my dragon's effect, when it is destroyed I get to summon a dragon-type monster from my deck, as long as it has 1500 atk or less"_ I searched through my deck to summon a second **Masked dragon** in attack position.

" _Whatever, I set a card and end my turn"_

" _Here comes the hero"_ Jaden draws a card _"first I'll summon_ ** _[Elemental HERO Wildheart] (4 star 1500 atk / 1600 def)"_** a native looking person appeared in Jaden's field with a giant sword.

' _Now this is different'_ I thought at Jaden's move.

" _Now battle._ ** _Sparkman_** _attack Chazz'_ ** _soldier_** the hero shot a lightning towards the soldier destroying it.

" _Not so fast. I activate my soldier's effect. When he is destroyed you take the same amount of damage as me"_ from the explosion a sword emerged and was flung at Jaden.

 **Chazz 3600 / Jaden 2800 / Kenny 4000**

" _I didn't expect that"_

' _I always wondered why no one bothers to check the opponent's monster's effect in the show'_

" _I'll continue,_ ** _Wildheart_** _attack_ ** _Masked dragon_** Jaden's monster cuts my dragon in half with his sword.

 **Chazz 3600 / Jaden 2800 / Kenny 3900**

" _You should know what is going to happen now, Jaden. I get to search a new dragon"_

" _Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it"_

" _We'll see about that"_ I searched through my deck for a dragon and I find the perfect one. _"I'll summon_ ** _[Red-eyes black chick] (1 star 800 atk / 500 def)"_** the reactions were mixed to say the least.

" _It can't be"_

" _Why does a Slifer student has…"_

" _A Red-eyes card, that is so cool"_

" _Which card is that?_

Meanwhile Alexis… was simply unable to say a word ' _Atticus…'_

Chazz was certainly angry. _"How does a slacker like you have a card like that?"_

" _I get to keep secrets too you know?"_

Jaden was pretty excited _. "Does this mean you have?"_

" _Maybe, maybe not"_

" _I can't wait; I need to see it with my own eyes. I'll end my turn with a face down"_

" _Then it is my move. Now to bring the legend, I'll use my_ ** _Chick'_** _s effect, by tributing it I can special summon this…"_ a deafening roar filled the arena followed by an enormous winged creature, black as night. _"Come forth_ ** _[Red-eyes black dragon] (7 star 2400 atk / 2000 def)_**

" _Aaaahhhh!"_ a girly scream sounded in the arena directing everyone's gaze towards Syrus.

" _Why is everyone looking at me?"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

There was a small person near the entrance peeking on the duel. _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to watch. I just thought that you were…"_ the thoughts that she originally had flooded her mind, _"I'm sorry, I didn't think anything!"_ she covered his face.

" _Who's that guy?"_ Syrus asked}

I squinted my eyes and thought to myself, _'that seems like… oh no…'_

The blue guys walked towards the new uninvited guest and dragged her near the arena. _"What do we have here? Another Slifer loser"_

" _Let me go you pair brutes!"_

I mentally face palmed, it was who I thought it was.

" _Is that some friend of yours?"_ Chazz began to question Jaden about our new guest.

" _Don't look at me"_

" _I have no idea either"_

Both Jaden and Syrus were quick to wash their hands from the issue. Alexis on the other hand, was finally able to snap back to reality, _'uh? Oh that one kid seems kind of weird? He sort of resembles a g… oh…'_

" _I… I just…"_ Blair was trying to hide behind her hat. It was not very effective.

I couldn't just stand around watching, I had to intervene in some way, _"wait guys"_ everyone stared back at me, _"I know… him. He's my roommate, his name is Blair"_ hearing this the Chazz squad released her. _"He probably followed me here without me realizing"_

Blair quickly caught on to what I was trying to do but, _"yeah… that's all. I wanted to make sure he was ok. He is my… bro… yeah…"_ followed by showing the worst male impersonation I've heard in my entire life. Face palming intensifies.

" _Oh, ain't that nice Kenny? You got yourself your own cheerleader"_ here came the expected mocking from Chazz.

There went the mood I was trying to set, _"can we move on now?"_

Before we could continue with the duel, Alexis knelt near Blair and whispered, _"Look you can't fool me with the disguise"_ the little hat girl was getting nervous, _"and neither you fool Kenny, he is trying to play along. Don't worry, I won't say a word but, I'd like an explanation later. Ok sis?"_

Blair looked kind of scared, _"ok big sis"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Going back to the duel**

" _Ok. As I was saying… I'll attack_ ** _wingman_** _with my_ ** _red-eyes_** _. Now, inferno fire blast!"_ as my dragon was setting for its attack I activated a second card, _"but I'll also chain the face down card_ ** _[Metalmorph,_** _this card is equipped to a monster on the field granting it with 300 additional attack (2400_ _2700)"_ at this moment red-eyes was coated with a metallic armor.

" _That is so cool!"_ all the guys showed the same reaction, aside from Chazz and Alexis.

" _I'm not done yet. Metalmorph has a second effect, when my monster attacks it gains attack equal to half the attack of the target"_ (2700 3750)

" _Dammit…"_ was the only thing Chazz was able to utter before my dragon shot a set of enormous fireballs straight at his monster, blowing it up.

 **Chazz 1950 / Jaden 2800 / Kenny 3900**

The expression on Chazz' face was truly priceless, as for his squad, they couldn't believe their eyes. Meanwhile, Alexis, Syrus and Blair were genuinely impressed.

That's when the pressure in the room began to get heavier, _"I won't…"_ the pressure was emanating from Chazz, _"I won't stand for this! You're both dead you hear me?!_ " He was truly losing it. _"I'll show you. My turn!"_ Chazz took a look at his hand and moved on with his play, _"first, I'll activate_ ** _[Dark hole,_** _this card destroys all monsters on the field. Say goodbye to your stupid dragon"_ both of Jaden's heroes and my dragon were sucked by the dark hole.

" _That Chazz guy is a bit scary"_ Syrus exclaimed, with Blair silently nodding.

" _Shut up over there!"_ Chazz was certainly getting touchy.

" _Watch your tone Chazz!"_ even though everyone was startled, Alexis was still composed, proving that she had earned her title of queen.

Chazz' eye was starting to twitch, _"now, I activate the trap card_ ** _[Call of the haunted]_** _, this card lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard. Live once again chthonian soldier! However he won't be here for long, 'cus I'll tribute him to call forth_ ** _[Mephist the infernal general] (5 stars 1800 atk / 1700 def)"_** a dark knight appeared before us riding an enormous horse. _"Then, I'll equip him with_ ** _[Axe of despair]_** _, which increases his attack by a 1000!"_ (1800 2800)

" _This is bad, Jaden has nothing to defend himself, and Mephist has enough attack power to take him out"_ Syrus was extremely worried.

" ** _Mephist_** _attack Kenny directly!"_ this took everyone by surprise, Chazz had the chance to take down Jaden in one fell swoop, even his personal squad didn't comprehend.

" _Boss, what are you doing?!"_

" _Shut up!"_ Chazz was taken over by his anger, stopping him from thinking straight. _"I must put that loser back in his place"_

I felt the axe cleave my body almost as if it had really happened bringing me to my knees, _"oh, that… that hurt, like a lot"_ I was unsure of what had happened but for an instant that was not a simple hologram.

 **Chazz 1950 / Jaden 2800 / Kenny 1100**

" _Kenny!"_ Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Blair shouted with concern.

" _How did that feel Kenny?"_ he smirked _"was it good?"_

" _He took back the lead so easily…"_ Blair commented.

"… _and defeated a legendary card too"_ with Syrus continuing.

" _This is what an Obelisk blue student is capable of"_ both said at the same time.

" _But he still has much to learn"_ Alexis declared, _"he could have taken Jaden down right now, but he didn't. He simply allowed his emotion blur his judgment" 'Still acting like a rookie'_

" _That was awesome Chazz!"_ Jaden was the only one cheerful at the moment, _"to think that you would defeat the_ ** _Red-eyes black dragon_**

Chazz didn't even bother to acknowledge Jaden's compliments. _"Anyway, now due to_ ** _Mephist's_** _effect, you have to discard a random card from your hand"_ as he stated, a card from my hand was dragged directly into my graveyard, _"That's the end of my turn. I hope that you've learned who's really at the top of the food chain"_

" _It's my move now…"_ but, before Jaden could finish drawing his card a voice came from the hallways.

" _Hey! Who's there?!"_ it was the staff of the school on their night watch.

" _Oh crap, boss we need to get outta here"_

By the look on his face Chazz wasn't down with the idea of leaving, however, there wasn't much of a choice for him. He tried to keep some self-control, _"fine, let's leave"_

The three of us turned off our duel disks and headed to the exit. Once we were all outside Chazz left us with a final threat before his departure, _"the two of you better remember what happened tonight, because next time we cross paths, no one will arrive to your aid"_

" _What a swell guy, am I right?"_ Jaden commented oblivious to the threat. Although, I couldn't really blame him, after all, I was cheerful too.

" _What's with the happy expressions?"_ Alexis questioned us, _"you should feel relieved about that interruption"_

" _You think that? Let's see about that"_ Jaden draws a card from his deck revealing, **[Miracle fusion].**

" _What…"_ before Blair could even ask, I began to explain.

" _That card allows you to fusion summon a monster by using monsters from your field or graveyard"_

" _Then that means…"_

" _During Jaden's turn he would have had the chance to summon that monster and defeated either Chazz or me"_

Blair stared at Jaden before exclaiming _"Amazing! Jaden is so cool"_

Jaden put miracle fusion back into his deck, _"well, I guess is time to head back. It truly is getting late"_

Me and the gang bid farewell to Alexis and headed back to the toolshed, leaving Alexis to her own thoughts, _'this is going to be an interesting year. Won't you agree, Atticus?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the toolshed**

As we were climbing the stairs towards our rooms, Jaden could not avoid bringing up a topic that wasn't brought up before, _"hey Kenny, you never told us which were the cards that you had face down"_

Everyone's attention was caught by this, considering that those two cards were never used in the duel and no one new how they would have affected it, aside from me.

" _Come on, don't leave us in the air"_

" _I'd rather have that as a surprise, because who knows, maybe we'll have a duel soon and I don't want to lose all the tricks I have up my sleeve"_

" _Party pooper"_

I just rolled my eyes _, "Goodnight guys, and tell Chumley I wish him a goodnight too. Let's go Blair"_

" _We will. Goodnight"_ as they both were entering their room Syrus came to a realization _'wait… How does he know about Chumley? We never mentioned him'_ Jaden, obviously, was unaware of this. _'Something isn't right here'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Inside my room**

Once the door was closed, I knew a talk had to take place. I knew I had to deal with this eventually. _"So… you followed me"_

" _I was just worried"_ Blair sat at a nearby chair, _"I woke up and noticed that you weren't here and…"_ a tear was rolling down her cheek.

" _You were scared"_

" _No, I wasn't"_ She was on the edge of crying.

" _Look, I know everything"_ her eyes were wide open the moment I took off her hat. _"You shouldn't even be here. You're just a little girl who should be at home with her parents"_ more tears came down. _"You woke up and without me here, you got scared and went out to look for me"_

" _I'm sorry. I was alone and it was dark and…"_ she was officially crying. Good job me, this was why brain left.

I patted her head in an intent to reassure her that everything would be ok. This caught her off guard but stopped her from crying as much as before.

After half an hour, she was finally able to calm down, I told her that we would discuss everything tomorrow, and that she needed to rest, that I'd keep the secret and look for a solution 'cus she shouldn't be here, to which she nodded.

Eventually Blair got into her bed and feel asleep, as for me. There was an issue keeping me awake, the fact that the attack of **Mephist** felt real, it had actually hurt me. I wasn't sure how to interpret it, was it something to due to Chazz' emotional state at the time? Or there was something else? Either way, I knew the answer wouldn't just came to me like an epiphany. So, I simply allowed myself to be drifted away by my dreams, awaiting a new day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So… that's it for today folks. I don't know if you expected more or are you pleased but, I'm doing what I can. I'm even still unsure if this story will end up being abandoned, turned into a fetish fic, a mere shitpost or an actual decent story.

Also, I'm still indecisive about Blair's participation in the story. Will I let her go or keep her in? I'm not sure but, we'll find out eventually.

I'll be awaiting reviews, till next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK INTO THE FUTURE!

It was over. In retrospect, I could have hold back a little, "well, what's done is done" I knelt down to pick up the glove that she left behind before, well… the whole furry thing. "Enjoyment is not something one should feel when dealing with the shadow riders" I put on the glove on my hand, "but this, does put a smile on my face"


	6. Chapter 6

I know what you're thinking, this chapter took forever and I know, sorry about that. It's just that it hasn't been a good week for me, I haven't been able to even proof read the chapter completely. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A wave of relentless knowledge**

The sunlight began to creep through the windows. Morning had finally came and my body felt destroyed. I wasn't able to sleep as much as I have wanted, and the lingering pain I felt from Chazz' attacks was still there too. Although, someone was certainly feeling great.

" _What a wonderful morning, isn't life wonderful, Kenny?"_ Blair was displaying a cheerfulness completely opposite to last night's crying fest, while all I could do was groan. _"I just finished breakfast and will be taking the shower first. No peeping"_ That last statement was spoken quite seriously.

After the embodiment of happiness left me alone I was able to gather my thoughts from last night. It had been quite a ride, but nothing out of my control but, the fact that the pain was still there was worrisome. I took a hold of my shoulder, which caused me to flinch a little, _"it still hurts a bit"_

I got up from my bed and got myself some coffee. Before I got sent into this world I became kind of addicted to this stuff, as of now I was simply unable to function without a morning doses. _"I like my coffee how I like my women, (insert punchline)"_

As time went by, I was getting a bit impatient. Blair had been hogging the shower for almost an hour already and believe me, this face needs its morning routine. I knocked the bathroom door, _"hey Blair! Come on, I need to get in there too!"_

" _A lady needs her time, you know"_

" _I'll keep that in mind when I meet a lady"_ some sarcasm is never unneeded.

" _How rude!"_

" _At this rate we're gonna be late. You've been in there for like an hour. If you don't hurry I'll simply get in there and drag you out myself"_ I had to put a little threat in there.

" _Aah! Don't you there! You open that door and it will be game over for you"_

" _You've been warned"_ a bit after my last threat, Blair finally came out with her uniform already on, _"about time"_

" _It's all yours now. Jeez, you're impatient"_

" _Maybe next time you'd rather have me accompany you in there. I'll get to wash your back"_ I laughed at Blair's coming reaction.

Her face got completely red, _"that'll never happen! The only one that will do that will be my special one!"_

" _Whatever you say lady"_ I got inside the bathroom for a relaxing shower, _"Oh god! What happened here!? It's everywhere!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sometime later**

"…"

" _We'll never say a word about that"_

" _Agreed"_

Once that awkward moment was dealt with, I got to bring up an important matter. _"Anyway, before we head out we should get some things straight"_ , even though I already know all the answers, I had to play it naturally. _"First, let's begin with, why are you here, ok?"_

" _Fine, you know about Zane Truesdale?"_ I nodded, _"well…"_

Blair ended up telling me her whole life story, and at the end of the day was kept similar. She fell in love with Zane in a tournament and afterwards decided to sneak into duel academy to approach him. Although, the part about building a megaphone with a squirrel, a rope and a megaphone to run around the streets proclaiming her love for Zane was weird.

I put on my red cap as I walked towards the door, _"ok Blair, I get it. Even though you should go back home, you won't be cooperative, unless you get to talk to Zane, and maybe there is a way for that to happen"_

" _Really?"_ she got very excited, _"How?!"_

She grabbed me by my shoulders, which hurt me, but tried to pretend everything was ok. _"We could ask Syrus, he is his brother after all"_

" _Wait, he is? They look nothing alike"_

" _I know. Either way, how does that sound? We get you a date with Zane and you head back home. Deal?"_

Blair shook my hand in agreement. _"Deal"_

" _All right then, let's go. We're already late"_ we both left running to class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **At the classroom**

' _Well… this is boring. Who could have guessed that hearing someone go on about all the types of cards that exist wouldn't be exactly entertaining'_ I looked at Blair who was already asleep, just as Jaden was.

" _Truesdale, Syrus"_ Dr. Crowler shouted to get Syrus' attention, _"if your opponent has 3 face down cards, and a Dark magician girl on the field. How many Ancient gear golems would it take to change a light bulb?"_

" _Wait what? That… doesn't make sense"_

" _Shut up Syrus…"_ Jaden spoke while sleeping.

" _Typical Slifer slackers"_ everybody started laughing at Syrus.

" _Ow :c"_

The class went on like normal, well… GX normal. Every class proceeded similarly, chemistry with Banner was regular normal at least. The day passed by until P.E. class, in fact this was the class were I was looking forward to have a word with Syrus but, he was nowhere to be found. For me this meant to put plan B in motion; get in touch with Alexis, obviously no easy task.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Outside the school**

Once classes were over I left the building with Blair following behind. My original plan consisted of speaking with other female students as a way to gain access to the queen. However, plans do not always go as one would expect.

" _Wow, I can't believe every single girl told you to fuck off"_

" _Don't remind me. Also, watch your mouth young lady"_

" _Sure, sure. So, Alexis?"_

" _Yep. Without Syrus, she is our best bet. Once we talk with her things will go as smoothly as your terrible disguise"_

" _Hey! I put a lot of thought into it"_

" _And it shows_ " I replied sarcastically. _'I still can't believe someone could be deceived by that disguised'_

As we were discussing were to head next, someone I wasn't expecting appeared before us. _"I assume that you are Kenny, am I right?"_ the person approached me and extended his hand for me to shake. _"Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Bastion Misawa. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance"_

" _I know about you. You got first place at the entrance written test"_

" _Wow, so he is like the biggest nerd in the academy"_

Bastion coughed, _"it seems that my fame precedes me. Anyway, I was looking forward to have a word with you Mr. Kenny"_ he glanced at Blair, _"preferably in private if it isn't much of a hassle"_

Blair took a bit of an offense to this, _"well sorry, but we are quite busy right now"_ she latch onto my arm and tried to drag me away.

" _Whoa Blair, wait a bit"_

Bastion got in front of us once again, clearly he was not going to let us get away, or better say he wanted me to stay. _"I'm afraid I must insist, for you see…"_ he got more serious all of a sudden, _"this has to do with your duel with professor Stress"._ I didn't like where this conversation was leading, _"and more importantly, the play that granted you victory, the black card"_

I could feel my sweat getting colder _. "I'm sorry but, you must be mistaking"_

" _I never commit a mistake. After all I witnessed your duel first handed"_

" _Mmm… Kenny. I'm not really following this conversation"_

This wasn't an issue I could overlook, _"Blair, do me a solid and head back to the dorms without me please"_

" _But, what about…"_

" _Syrus and Jaden must be there. Tell Syrus I need to talk to him and wait there"_. I shut her protests leaving her with no choice but to comply. Even she could grasp the weight of the situation. She left me on my own with Bastion.

" _Glad that you could be this understanding young man_ " Bastion directed his attention towards me. _"So, would you be more comfortable if we take this somewhere more private?"_

I didn't dignify that with a response and simply followed him silently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that day at the docks**

Eventually Bastion led me to the docks, as dusk was starting to set in. The place was completely barren, not a soul at sight.

" _It seems we can't get more private than this… so, if you're going to confess, now is the time. Although, I'm warning you, you're not really my type"_ I tried to lighten up the mood with some sarcasm.

" _Riveting"_ Bastion was unamused at my intents at humor. _"I'm positive that you are well aware of my intentions by now. I wish to see the black card with my own eyes, and I won't set for anything less"_

" _May I ask about your interest in the card?"_ I was trying my best to prolong the inevitable.

" _You see… I pride myself in understanding every single card, and uncovering the way to counter each and every strategy conceivable but… your black card is an anomaly, an equation that wishes to be dissected. A task which can only be performed by the very own, Bastion Misawa"_

" _Dude, you seriously need to get laid",_ I looked at him straight in his eyes, _"look Bastion, pal, buddy, bro, due, either way I don't have to show you anything"_

He let out a small laugh, _"oh is that so. Well you see Mr. Kenny, you must be aware about professor Stress' attitude towards your being."_

" _Somewhat yeah"_ the red jacket was proof of his opinion of me.

" _In that case, you would be interested to find out about Stress' efforts to inform the high staff from the school about an student which utilizes, what could be considered, non-existent cards, sadly, so far his statements have gone ignored. However, what would happen if his claims were to be supported by some else, especially the number 1 freshman?"_

I took a deep breath, _"I understand"_ he left me with little to no choice. _"I'd rather keep a low profile for now. So, I show you the card and that's it"_

" _Not quite"_ he turned on his duel disk, _"the best information one can gather is the one obtained from experience itself. Won't you agree?"_

" _Fine, if this keeps your smug face shut. Let's do this"_

 **DUEL!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Meanwhile at the lake on a boat with Blair and Jaden**

" _So… run this with me one more time. There's some things I don't really understand yet"_

" _It's pretty simple, Crowler tried to set me up to go to the girl's dorm and use that event as an excuse to get expelled. However, Syrus ended up taking the bait"_

" _Ok I get that part"_

" _Now we are going to rescue him through a duel"_

" _All right, I get that too"_

" _Then what is it you don't get?"_

" _Several things actually. First of all, how do you know this was a set up by Dr. Crowler? Second, why are you assuming that everything will be solved by a duel?"_ before pointing out her final issue with the whole deal, Blair took a deep breath. _"And finally, how did you get a boat so fast?"_

" _Chumley"_

"… _ok that makes sense"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back at the docks**

 **Bastion 4000 / Kenny 4000**

Bastion took over the first turn by drawing his first card, _"I think I'll begin with a warning, if you refuse to show me the card then, I won't be able to guarantee my silence"_

" _Just make your move goddamn you"_

" _All right then, I'll start by summoning_ _ **[Mathematician] (level 3 1500 atk / 500 def)**_ _in attack position"_ an old man looking like a teacher appeared at Bastion's field.

" _Is that you from the future?"_

He ignored my taunting, _"when_ _ **Mathematician**_ _is normal summoned I get to send a level 4 or lower monster to my graveyard, and I choose_ _ **Alpha the magnet warrior**_ _"_

" _So that is your plan, interesting"_

" _I'll end with 2 cards face down and activate_ _ **[Burden of the mighty],**_ _as long as this card remains on the field all your monsters lose attack according to their level X 100"_

' _Bastion is playing intellectually, he was obviously building his combo. Anyway, I'm not planning on losing'_

" _That will be the end of my turn. You may proceed"_

" _You can drop the formalities pal. I draw"_ , I looked upon my cards, _'it is good a good thing I had some cards on my side deck, for emergencies like this. Now, if he wants that card that badly I'll give it to him'_

At that moment, Stress' words repeated inside my head, _"you kids always so reckless with your strategies, never stopping to think the position you get yourselves into"_ this wasn't right, at all. _"Always taking on the offensive, thinking you're the wolf, without realizing that you were the lamb the whole time"_

 _'That's right, back then… no, I can't allow myself to fear my own plays, and if I'm doing this I need to give it all. It's like fisting, shoulder deep or bust'_

" _Are you going to carry on with your move?"_ Bastion was getting impatient.

" _Sorry, caught in a monologue. Anyway, I'll give you what you wanted"_ I played the first card of my turn, deciding not to hold back this time, _"first, I'll summon_ _ **[Goblindbergh] (level 4 1400 atk / 0 def)"**_ **,** a goblin on a plane came flying down from the sky carrying a metal box with him.

" _I've never seen that card before either"_

" _There's a lot you don't know about. Next, I'll activate my monster's effect, when he is normal summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, as long as he changes to defense position"_ the metal box opened revealing, _"appear before us_ _ **[Masked dragon] (level 4 1400 atk / 1100 def)"**_

" _Don't forget that_ _ **burden of the mighty**_ _is in play, which causes your monsters to lose attack"_

 **(Goblindbergh 1400 –D 1000 / masked dragon 1400 –D 1000)**

" _That may be so but, it doesn't really matter. Here comes what you've been waiting for"_

Bastion was showcasing his excitement in ways I'd rather not describe. Let's just say, things were getting sticky.

" _I'll use the two level 4 monsters on my field to create the overlay network…"_

" _Overlay network…"_

My monsters became two balls of light which were sucked into a portal creating a huge explosion, from where a new monster appeared. _"Here it is, gun down those who stand in your path, XYZ summon!_ _ **[Gagaga cowboy] (OU2 rank4 1500 atk / 2400 def**_ _) in attack"_

" _Fascinating, so this is the black card,_ _ **Gagaga cowboy**_ _. So, from what I can deduce, it is formed by using two monsters with the same level. Also, I'm noticing that my_ _ **Burden of the mighty**_ _it's not affecting it"_

" _Yeah, you see, this is an XYZ monster, and unlike regular monsters they don't have levels, they have ranks"_

" _This is truly fascinating. Now I wish to witness it in action. Although, I must inquire in your decision on assigning it with attack position, intriguing if you take into account his impressive defense, as well as the effect I witness you using against the professor"_

" _Brilliant observation Bastion, if I do say so myself" 'oh great, now I'm talking like him'_

" _The most logical explanation is for it to possess a second effect which requires him to be in attack"_

" _And you'd be right. Let me show you, battle. I'll attack_ _ **Mathematician**_ _"_ my cowboy pointed his guns at the old man, and as he was getting ready to pull the trigger, _"now I activate his effect, when cowboy attacks I get to use an overlay unit to increase its attack by a 1000"_ **(1500 –D 2500)**

Bastion braced himself for the attack, my cowboy ended up gunning down the poor old man. _"Now this is what I wanted to see"_ He seemed happy, _"Now I get to draw a card thanks to my_ _ **Mathematician'**_ _s effect"_

 **Bastion 3000 / Kenny 4000**

" _As you see, XYZ monsters have strong effects. However in order for them to be applied they need to offer one of their overlay units."_

" _And, from what I can see the amount of overlay units is equal to the monsters you used"_

" _Exactly. Anyway, I'll end my turn with a card face down. Go ahead"_

" _Time to show off my calculations. Draw"_ Bastion took a look at his hand before starting to contemplate my monster.

" _If you keep at it I might end up charging you. Dollar a peek"_

" _I'll keep that in mind, it's just that soon I will take your monster down, that's all"_ he seemed quite confident.

" _You sure about that?"_

" _Believe me, this one is cast iron. First I activate my two face down cards which are two [Reckless greed], this card allows me to draw two cards as long as I do not draw for the next two turns, and seeing that there are two I get four cards. A risky move but, one that will pay off. Next I'll activate_ _ **[Double summon]**_ _, this allows me to perform two normal summons this turn, and I'll use them to summon,_ _ **[Beta the magnet warrior] (level 4 1700 atk / 1400 def)**_ _and_ _ **[Gamma the magnet warrior] (level 4 1500 atk / 1800 def),**_ _and I'm not done yet, I activate from my hand [Silent doom] which lets me bring back_ _ **[Alpha the magnet warrior] (level 4 1400 atk / 1700 def**_ _) in defense mode"_

I began to clap, _"quite impressive Bastion, and I'm being honest here. You managed to bring the three magnet warriors in the same turn, and I can bet on what your next move will be"_

" _Next I'll activate_ _ **[heavy storm]**_ _, destroying all spells and traps on the field"_ the storm came destroying Bastion's card as well as mine, which was **Mirror force**. _"That trap would have been a nuisance. Now, it's time, I'll combine my magnet warriors to bring forth,_ _ **[Valkyrion the magna warrior] (level 8 3500 atk / 3850 def)"**_ **,** as Bastion commanded his warrior dismantled themselves to combine into Valkyrion.

" _It seems this is not gonna be pretty for me" 'I hope Blair and the gang are doing better'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Speaking of the gang**

" _This rescue operation is not going as planned I know"_

" _NOT GOING AS PLANNED?! I'M NOW ONE OF THE HOSTAGES. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_ Blair was currently tied next to Syrus while Jaden was in the middle of his duel with Alexis.

Syrus tried to be comforting in this situation, _"calm down Blair, it's not so bad. If it makes you feel any better the girls have been using my face as a sit, maybe they'll do the same to you :)"_

"… _Shut up Syrus"_

" _Ow :( "_

" _Jaden I swear, you need to get me out of this or else"_

" _Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it. Everything's under control, it's not like if I were to lose you'd be send to the shadow realm. Am I right?"_

"…"

"…"

Jaden responded again, _"what? Did I say something weird?_

" _Just win the duel" 'I wonder how Kenny's doing with the nerd.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Again with Kenny and the nerd**

" _It's Bastion Misawa! Not the nerd"_

" _Who are you talking to?"_

" _Doesn't matter. Moving on, battle! I'll attack your_ _ **cowboy**_ _with_ _ **Valkyrion**_ _, magnetic slash!"_

My cowboy got destroyed and I took a significant amount of damaged.

 **Bastion 3000 / Kenny 2000**

" _It seems your monster was not as impressive as I originally hypothesized"_ he laughed with a slight sense of superiority.

" _I'll be honest Bastion. I'm actually having fun right now. Your play was impressive, and I respect you for that, in fact is due to that respect that I'll give it my all and end the duel in the next turn"_

" _Quite a bold statement considering your position, I activate_ _ **[Pot of greed],**_ _which allows me to…"_

" _Please no, we both know what it does, just… move on"_

" _Fine by me, I draw two cards, and end with a face down. It's your move"_

" _I'll show what this cards are capable of, for you see, I only need one card to beat you"_

" _Is this some kind of mockery, a single card?"_

" _Oh you're about to see. Draw. I must declare Bastion, I'm a bit surprised with your performance, and you really did not waste any time to bring out the big guns. It's like you're trying to set up something, this isn't really how you normally play"_ this was an issue that had been bothering me during the duel. _"I mean you truly went on the offensive, and, although impressive, did not leave with a very healthy board. Aggressive is not really your play style"_

" _You're speaking as if you knew me from somewhere, and before you try to excuse yourself, I doubt it is from my fame preceding me"_ Bastion was getting suspicious of my behavior, so I had to get back to the duel as a distraction.

" _We can discuss it in another occasion, for you see, I'll show you that a single card can finish this duel"_

" _Then do it. Show it to me"_

" _First, when I don't have any monsters on the field I can special summon this, now witness the instrument of your demise!_ _ **[Windwitch – Ice bell] (level 3 1000 atk / 1000 def)"**_ **,** a pretty girl wearing ribbons and a big witch hat riding a bell-shaped broom appeared on my field.

Bastion coughed a bit, "mmm… well I didn't expect for you to have this kind of… preferences"

"WHAT?! NO! It's not like that!" I got kind of flustered.

"There is no shame in it"

"S… stop it…"

"Although when I saw the other guy grabbing your arm like that, I slightly assumed that you…"

" _If you say another word tomorrow people will find a body floating near the docks" 'and really?! You fell for that disguise too?! How?!'_

" _All right, mouth shut. Anyway, is this the card that will be my downfall?"_

" _Exactly! You see, my monster has an effect, when she is special summoned by her own effect I get to summon a second_ _ **Windwitch**_ _monster from my deck, and I choose_ _ **[Windwitch – Glass bell] (level 4 1500 atk / 1500 def)**_ _"_ a second little witch girl riding a bell-shaped broom appeared on my field. _"Also I get to burn you for 500 life points"_

" _You're not helping your case here Kenny"_

" _Shut up, now_ _ **Glass bell**_ _effects activates, when she is summoned I get to add a_ _ **Windwitch**_ _monster to my hand from my deck, and I choose_ _ **Windwitch – Snow bell**_ _, sadly now I can't special summon monsters except for wind-attribute monsters"_

 **Bastion 2500 / Kenny 2000**

Bastion was frowning at this point, as if something were wrong.

" _Is there an issue?"_

" _It's just that I can't quite fathom the amount of moves you get to do thanks to that single card. Not only I don't know about those cards, but also, seem to be quite strong"_

" _Yet you seem very calm"_

" _That's because, even if I don't know about them at all, they do not pose a threat to me yet"_

" _I assure you, this is the last turn. Now that I control two wind monsters I can special summon_ _ **[Windwitch – Snow bell] (level 1 100 atk / 100 def)**_ _"_ a small white ball appeared. _"Now it is three against one. How about that?"_

" _Well, to start with, I'm glad to not see another one of your little girls"_

" _Please, don't phrase it like that"_

" _And besides, those three do not pose a threat to_ _ **Valkyrion**_ _, therefor I'm still in the clear"_

" _Acting tough, I like that. Sadly, this is one of the best one-card combos to pull off. Tell me Bastion, do you want to see something even more amazing than XYZ summoning?"_

" _What?! There's more?"_

" _Way more than you can imagine. Now, I'll tune the level 4 tuner_ _ **Glass bell**_ _with the level 3_ _ **Ice bell (4 + 3 = 7)**_ _"_ , as my words echoed through the docks Glass bell turned into a set of 4 rings surrounding Ice bell.

" _I… I don't understand what is going on"_ Bastion was baffled at the spectacle.

A bright light emerged from the combination, making way for a new life. _"Winds of winter and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro summon_ _ **, [Windwitch – winter bell] (level 7 2400 atk / 2000 def)**_ _"_ a feminine looking creature composed of ice emerged.

" _A white card…"_

" _I'm not done, ready to be even more amazed?"_

" _This… this goes…"_

" _I tune the level 1 tuner_ _ **Snow bell**_ _with the level 7_ _ **winter bell**_ _ **(1 + 7 = 8).**_ _Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth!_ _ **[Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon] (level 8 3000 atk / 2500 def)**_ _"_ A powerful roar was manifested by a beautiful dragon, shiny as diamond.

" _This goes beyond any of my calculations"_ Bastion was unable to process the events that were taking place before his eyes.

I felt a sense of déjà vu, and compared it to professor Stress' reaction towards me XYS summoning. _"Don't lose yourself Bastion. The duel is about to end and I don't want you daydreaming"_

He snapped back into reality _, "this… is truly magnificent!"_ that wasn't the reaction I had expected, _"This open so many doors, so much knowledge for me to acquire. Can you think of something more amazing than this, Kenny? I have so many question, the intrigue that is growing within me cannot be contained!"_ after his sudden outburst of happiness he regained his composure and continued with the duel. _"This has been a magnificent experience, and I wish to see it to the end. Now come, show me your power!"_

Bastion was a really honorable opponent, and I knew he would not break his word, so I had to do it. I had to show him my rue power _. "Here I come Bastion. Battle,_ _ **Crystal wing**_ _attack_ _ **Valkyrion**_ _! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"_

" _I don't know what your plan is. My_ _ **Valkyrion**_ _is stronger than your dragon by 500 points. Your attack is wasted"_

I merely smirked, _"Sorry but, my dragon's effect activates, when he battles a level 5 or higher monster he gains attack equal to that monster"_ **(3000 –D 6500)**

" _What?!"_

" _I told you before, it's over"_

" _I won't go down without a fight, I activate my face down_ _ **[Sakuretsu armor]**_ _during battle I can activate this card to destroy the attacking monster"_ however, the card does nothing. _"What?"_

" _Sorry Bastion but, wind monsters summoned by using_ _ **Snow bell**_ _cannot be destroyed by card effects"_

" _I won't back down"_ Valkyrion is obliterated by Crystal wing, _"I activate the_ _ **[Kuriboh]**_ _in my hand, by discarding it I negate the damage"_

" _You fought the good fight Bastion. Crystal wing effect activates, once per turn I can negate the effect of a monster and destroy it"_

" _No…"_

" _Omae wa mo shindeiru"_

" _Na… nani?!"_

A huge explosion took away Bastion's remaining life points ending the duel.

 **Bastion 0 / Kenny 2000**

 **Kenny WIN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A couple hours later**

It was completely night, and both I and Bastion were contemplating the stars.

" _That was something I never felt before, I don't know what to think"_

" _Yeah, it felt really good"_

" _I want to learn so much more but, I don't know where to begin"_

" _Everyone needs to find their starting point in life but, that doesn't mean that they must do it alone"_

" _You are right, and that's why…"_ Bastion got on her knees and grabbed my hand.

" _Mmm… Is this a confession? Please tell me it's not"_

" _What?! No!"_

" _Oh, thank god"_

" _Unless you want it to be"_

" _What?"_

" _What?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _just speak already"_

" _I want you to teach me everything. I wish to learn about this new ways to play"_

This wasn't something I was expecting, I did not have a backup plan for this occasion. Although the idea to have a disciple sound pretty neat, I didn't know how it would affect the world itself. _"Look Bastion, I'm honored by your request and all but, I'm not sure…"_

He grabbed both my hands, _"please! I wish to learn from you sensei… professor… teacher… master!"_

This was getting awkward, _"I'll think about it, ok?"_

" _I would be really grateful"_

I guess all's well that ends well, at least, until a scream broke the harmony in the air. _"HEY! Kenny!"_

I look up to see Blair shouting at me.

" _There you were, you wouldn't believe the night I had and…"_ she fell silent.

I was looking at her puzzled and then noticed that Bastion was still grabbing my hands. _"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"_

" _I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT!"_ she ran away covering her face.

" _WAIT! DON'T MISINTERPRET THIS!"_ I ran after her leaving Bastion at the docks by himself.

As I was getting away Bastion took out his phone to make a short call. _"I got more information than the one needed…_

 _"..."_

 _"Yep… he doesn't suspect anything"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'll make sure of that. Although there is something still bothering me, where did you get this small camera to put on the collar of my jacket?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Chumley?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh… makes sense"_ that was the last thing he said before hanging up.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hope you liked that.

I'll try my best to put out chapters faster I swear.

Also, here is a little game for you all: can you guess who was Bastion talking to in the phone?

* * *

FLASHBACK TO THE FUTURE!

I got up from my seat and look at everybody in the room, "soy (…) y soy alcoholica"

"Mmm… (…) this is an intervention for Zane"

"Is that it or no pueden admitir que tienen problemas?"


End file.
